JP-A-2004-142450 discloses a color inkjet recording device including four inkjet heads and a maintenance unit configured to perform a maintenance operation on the four inkjet heads. In this color inkjet recording device, the maintenance unit has a cap made of an elastic material such as rubber for covering nozzle surfaces of the inkjet heads and a blade (a wiper) for wiping off ink which adheres to the nozzle surfaces of the inkjet heads. In addition, the nozzle surfaces of the inkjet heads are covered by the cap when the maintenance unit is in a purge position. At this time, a purge operation is performed on the inkjet heads. Thereafter, when the maintenance unit moves from the purge position to a retracted position, the blade wipes the nozzle surfaces, whereby ink adhering to the nozzle surfaces is removed. In addition, when the inkjet recording device is on standby, the cap covers the nozzle surfaces to thereby prevent inks in nozzles from being dried.